It is known to enhance the appearance of a person by supplementing natural hair with one or more hair pieces whereby to increase the volume of hair by blending the hairpiece with the natural hair. These hairpieces are usually fabricated from natural hair or synthetic hair. Metal clips are used to attach these hairpieces to the natural hair and a typical example of such hairpiece and attachment clips is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,696. A disadvantage of such hairpiece is that the attachment clips are difficult to secure in a person's hair and they also damage the person's natural hair and cause hair loss particularly in the area where the hairpiece is attached. For a person who has very thin hair and who easily loses hair, this is a major disadvantage as while trying to conceal baldness or thinning hair, the hairpiece causes further loss of the natural hair of the wearer. As shown in that patent, a braided or plaited carrier strand is used to provide attachment of a plurality of hair switches thereto by support rings which are linked through the closed loop of the carrier strand. The formation of these loops causes aggravation to the scalp of the wearer as they are in direct contact and friction with the wearer's scalp. Also, a single strand of hair switches provides for limited cover and body to the natural hair. The carrier strand is attached by a large barrette at each end and these are not concealed by the hairpiece and become visible in the wearer's natural hair.
Attachment devices for known fashioning hairpieces of this type have not proven to adequately secure the hairpiece to permit extended wear, particularly during strenuous activities or during sleeping where the head is in contact with a pillow. Many of the known attachment devices are not readily securable by a wearer person and one has to visit a hair stylist to secure and style the hairpiece. If the hairpiece then becomes detached, the wearer person must remove the entire hairpiece and this normally causes damage to the wearer's hair and no longer provides enhancement.
Many types of artificial hairpieces are known for enhancing the appearance of a wearer and examples thereof can be referenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,211 which shows an artificial hairpiece having an independent extension of synthetic human hair secured at one end to a stretchable, twistable and foldable elastic loop. Other examples of attachment hair clips or barrettes have been provided such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,814.
There is also a need to provide a hairpiece which will permit the removable attachment of several hair switches or hair strands thereto to provide temporary styling and wherein the support base of the hairpiece can be modified to suit a specific wearer person. There is also a need to provide a hairpiece support form wherein the hairpiece can be temporarily attached thereto to provide combing or styling of the hairpiece or individual hair switches by the user person or by a hair stylist and wherein independent switches can be relocated easily unto the support base or interchanged with other switches, of different color for example, and in a simple effective manner by the wearer person.